The Katy Perry Collection
by SarcasmIncorporated
Summary: All your favorite and every Katy Perry song wrapped in one tiny little story. More then 20 chapters featuring your favorites like, Firework, I Kissed A Girl, and even California Girls! So tune and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**The Katy Perry Collection Tracks:**

**Over 20 songs by the popular, Katy Perry including your favorites such as, I Kissed A Girl, California Girls, Firework, and so many more. 24 awesome chapters about your favorite power couple, Channy. **

**Every chapter is a song fic or you reviewers can suggest something more. **

**Are you ready? **

**Review what you think and here's the question of the day:**

_What song are excited for?_


	2. Teenage Dream

_**You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down  
**_I love how even when I wake up my hair's frazzled, my brown eyes are suctioned shut in overnight eye boogies you still smile and call me beautiful. I love how when I try to imitate someone in a completely different tone you still chuckle and call me perfect. And I especially love how you let open up my void my parents had built up for me several years ago. **_  
Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine  
_**I hated how I used to wake up every morning hearing the same conflicts, the same pounding, the same screen door slamming. But then I woke up from that terrible nightmare when you came into my life in her white golf polo and khakis. Now every Valentine's Day I can wake up to the peaceful sound of you kissing me instead of another punch hitting a face._**  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever  
**_Stop with the purity ring. Stop with the, "I don't want to regret this", when were fore playing. And even if something bad happens we can just slow dance till the sky falls. But, what if nothing bad happens. What if we're just still madly in love feeling like we will _never _grow old._**  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
**_You make me feel like I'm invincible. Like I'm the wind beneath your wings. I can't rest knowing your sitting there with perfect wink with your sparkling blue eyes. Let's just get away from this town and break the rear view mirrors because we won't ever need to look back.**_  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_**

You make me feel like a miracle. You make me feel like I never wanna leave your side. It's such a dream, I can barely wake up. So you've got your hammers. Let's just break the glass and just _never_ look back._**  
We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete  
**_We stole the liquor from your parents and drove all the way from the cold of Washington to the heart of Malibu. The rebel you are stumbling to the motel's front desk with your pockets stuffed with the money your parent's stuffed in their mattress hoping you wouldn't find it. The drunk dumb asses we were, we decided to play pretend. Me, the princess, needed to be saved from the tower made of sheets and you saved me with a breath taking kiss. I finally found you. My lover boy best friend._**  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever  
**_Stop telling me to not go to far. Stop saying your regrets. Let's forget about what they think. They don't even know about us. And if worse comes to worse, we can slow dance as the sky tumbles down on us.

We'll be intertwined and young forever and ever._**  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
**_You make me feel like I'm the most powerful person ever created. Like I'm the queen of the world. I can't sleep when I feel like I'm already in a dream. Let's take route 66 to anywhere it takes us and never look back at this hell they created for us.**_  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
_**My breath catches in my throat when you just smile and wink. I asked you to pinch me to see if I was dreaming. But we are here now. And I finally believe this is real. Let's just drive and drive to don't ever look back._**  
I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
**_I might take your breath away in my skin tight killer jeans. I hope it turns you on and there is _no more_ regrets creeping in your head._**  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
**_I've bulldozed down these walls just for you and here we are intertwined in the candlelight of this little ghetto motel. I wanna make you feel like a king tonight.**_  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
_**Your the one I've been waiting here for. So come on and get your ass over here. I'm done with what they say. We are in love and no one can change that. Open the curtains. Let them all see us together. Let them make fun. Let them wanna stop us. Forget them and just never look at their disgruntled faces again. _**  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back **_

You still make me lose my breath. You still make me have butterflies no matter what. This is so real and this ring proves it all. Sitting here in some town we can barely remember the name of. We ran away and the rear view mirrors make us never look back.

_Never look back._

Please review :)

Hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
